Video tape recording apparatus of various types is frequently subject to decrease in image quality which occurs due to irregularities of the band path over the recording/reproducing apparatus. It has been found that, frequently, the cause for irregular tape transport is the guide roller immediately in advance of the cylinder about which the tape is guided at an inclination. Other guide rollers may also be responsible for irregularities in transport, although to a lesser, or to a different degree. It is believed that the irregularities in tape transport are primarily due to deviations of the axes of the guide rollers from a desired, or command position. Such deviations, even of only a few seconds of arc, may have undesirable results on the eventual image quality. High and extremely arduous requirements are thus placed on the accuracy of manufacture, and adjustment of the guide rollers and the cylinder, thus substantially increasing manufacturing costs of the overall mechanism and apparatus.
Guide rollers which guide a tape in an inclined or spiral path over a cylinder must have their axes inclined with a definite, predetermined angle with respect to the axis of the cylinder about which the tape passes. Adjustment of the specific angle, within seconds of arc, is time-consuming and costly.